kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Lumpy
Lumpy was the cook and chef of the participant in the 2005 film, King Kong. Lumpy is constantly seen with his friends, Hayes and Choy. Biography Carl tells of when a shipwrecked sailor who has gone to Skull Island. Lumpy originally did not go to the island and did not trust Carl only until word had spread that Ann was kidnapped that he headed to Skull Island with the rest of the crew; in one scene it can easily be told that Lumpy is violent. Lumpy loses his temper after the insects of Skull Island begin biting them and starts shooting at the dragonflies. Hayes tells him to conserve ammunition but he proceeds to shoot another dragonfly. He also seems to have a sardonic nature; referring to Jack as "Shakespere", and remarking that the "Abominable Snowman" could be responsible for one of Kong's huge tracks. When Choy is hung on a stump in the log scene (as Kong was shaking the log in an attempt to throw the men off), Lumpy and Preston tried to save him, but failed, and Choy fell to his death. At the bottom of the trench Lumpy is seen holding Choy's body. When the insectoid creatures in the chasm come out, Lumpy becomes enraged that the Carnictis are approaching Choy's body as if to eat it, and starts hitting them with his bare hands to keep them off, before attacking them with a machete. He fought and managed to kill several of the vile beasts. However, the creatures are too strong for him, and he is overtaken as the jaws hook themselves around his head, legs, and all over his body, spelling the end of the cook. Behind the Scenes *Lumpy is played by Andy Serkis, who also plays King Kong in the 2005 version of the movie as was voiced by the same actor in the video game. *He also appears in the game. However, he seems to look completely different, more like Choy did in the film. You can also see him on the second boat along Choy and Preston, in which a sailor with his proper avatar appears, but without his hat. Lumpy was also seen in the 'V-Rex' chapter. The V-Rex appears and Lumpy emerges with a Thompson submachine gun, shouting at Jimmy to run. He can sometimes be seen shooting the creature, before it grabs him in its jaws and eats him, collapsing the wooden bridge that he, Preston, Jimmy and Baxter were standing on, and sending Jimmy and Baxter falling into the chasm beneath them.However, it is also possible that the second sailor is Lumpy with a pistol, rather than the fourth sailor on the bridge. After returning to the same location after the V-Rex attack, Hayes calls Lumpy's name, indicating he had survived. But he then goes on to say: "Oh my God... It completely tore Lumpy apart.", which suggests that the sailor who was killed was actually him, but his model from the venture without a hat looks more like him in the film, but which was probably supposed to be Choy. *When Andy Serkis' son, Sonny saw his character's death, he asked Andy what was it like being inside the mouth of the Carnictis. *Strangely in the V-rex chapter his model is completely different from the one in The Venture according to Hayes he calls out his name in V-rex but he has the model besides him on the second boat *He has his other model besides him on the second boat which is Choy *His model in the V-Rex and Necropolis chapters is the same as Choy Apperances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' *''King Kong:The Official Mobile Game Of ''The Movie Category:Sailors Category:humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Venture crew Category:Venture Crew